A Tale of Three Dogs chapter 3
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Inuyasha is dead thanks to this incarnation with pure strength. Sesshomaru can't take him with one arm, can Koga? Sesshomaru goes for Tessaiga will he be able to wield it in his brothers death?


A Tale of Three Dogs

Chapter 3: Koga, Sesshomaru, or...both?

Sesshomaru had been using his energy whip since his tenseiga was virtually useless against all these demons. It seems Naraku had everything planned. He smelled a full blood Inuyasha and he wondered if he should check that out or go straight for Naraku. He still smelled the wolf demon that had killed and saved Rin. It seems he was still alive, however...he did not smell a half blood Inuyasha anymore. "So dear brother did you get yourself killed?" Sesshomaru said to himself. He then realized that if Inuyasha was dead, the Tessaiga was his! However it would still repel him with the demonic repel shield. Koga meanwhile was running without the power of the Shikon Jewel shards. He wanted to save those for Naraku. He smelled Inuyasha in full demon but now he only smelled full demon. "Why didn't he change back?" Koga asked himself out loud. He changed course for Inuyasha in case the stupid mut was in trouble. Sesshomaru did the same to pick up the Tessaiga. Sesshomaru arrived on the scene first then saw his dead brother. His head was on the ground. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then felt the Tensaiga shaking. Sesshomaru knew the sword was telling him to bring his brother back to life. "Maybe after I destroy Naraku." Sesshomaru said. A laugh broke the silence and the masked figure stood in front of Sesshomaru. He ran forward about to punch him when Sesshomaru drew tensaiga and blocked. The punch knocked Tensaiga away. "Go ahead and transform to your death like the other fool who lost his sword!" the figure said.

At this Sesshomaru put the puzzle together. This opponent was nothing but strength so Inuyasha went full demon to match it but failed. Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha though stupid would only do this if Tessaiga wouldn't work on him. "That means all demonic aura attacks on you are worthless for you obviously survived the wind scar and backlash wave, no?" Sesshomaru said. The figure laughed and knodded. Sesshomaru also realized that he didn't have the strength to fight this guy with just one arm. That would mean that he would have a tough fight that would wear him down for the final fight with Naraku. He ran at the figure with his poison claws and leapt over him before he could punch and plunged his claws into his stomache. "You seem to have a weakness." Sesshomaru said. The figure twitched and was behind Sesshomaru! He hit him hard and knocked Sesshomaru clear 50 feet into a stone wall and through it. He was about to be on Sesshomaru again when a foot caught him in the side of the head. That foot sent the figure through another wall and Koga stood there looking at Sesshomaru. "You won't kill Naraku before me, but we probably can't do it separately." Koga said. Sesshomaru sneered and got up watching the two trade blow for blow. However this time instead of punching Koga's head off Koga turned to the side slightly, the force sent him flying through the air though. "Dang, even though I dodged! I can't win like this." Koga said realizing he wasn't out muscled but he was evenly matched which was even worse in some ways. Koga realized he was next to Inuyasha's corpse and he saw a purple glow. He reached inside Inuyasha's cloak as the figure charged for a final punch. This time flames appeared around his fist. "FLAMING FINISHER!" he yelled. Koga put the jewel into his right arm and felt its power. Fist met fist and flames but Koga's arm had much more power with the shard so it not only punched through the fist but blew his entire arm off! The figure proceeded to kick but Koga sneered and said "Bad choice, I have two shards down there." Koga met every kick then went twice that speed breaking all the figures ribs. Finally leapt into the air and came down right fist first shattering the figures skull. "Flaming finisher? What a lame name for a technique anyway." Koga said sneering more. Sesshomaru walked over and picked up the Tessaiga. "I'm going to use you to avenge Inuyasha then bring him back to life. Just lend me your power until then." Sesshomaru said and he sheathed it on his belt without any shock.

Chapter 4 up tommorow! Can they destroy Naraku withough Inuyasha? Will Sesshomaru be able to use Tessaiga properly? Are three shards enough? Find out. Please R and R.


End file.
